


My name's Connor

by WolfKomoki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Electrocution, Gen, I can't write a smut scene to save my life, Implied Sexual Content, android sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Connor had once been an android detective, then he deviated. Then the revolution happened. When the American Androids Act was amended, Connor was hired as an official detective in the department. With Hank being in a cast, Connor goes out on his first solo mission. It didn't go well. Connor went missing. Unbeknownst to the station, Connor was sold to the Eden club and installed with HR400 programming.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit Become Human is owned by Quantic Dream.

         

 

 

 

After the revolution Connor was hired as an official member of the station, not as an android of the station. He actually made a paycheck now, though what he would do with it was beyond him. Today was his first day, and he was excited. When he gets to the station, everyone looked at him. Connor wasn’t wearing his uniform. He was wearing a brown jacket with a brown shirt, slacks, and black shoes. He still had his LED on, which was surprising. Most deviants chose to take their LED’s off once they deviated.

         He blinks when he sees Fowler motioning for him to go to his office. Connor blinks. Well, _that_ was different. Had he done something to get in trouble already? He didn’t think he did. He walks over towards the door, slowly walking down the stairs as he closes it.

         “Have a seat Connor.” Fowler orders. Connor frowns. Oh no, he was definitely in trouble now. Connor sits down.

         “You know you don’t have to wear your LED, anymore right? They got rid of the American Androids Act.” Fowler tells him. Connor shrugs.

         “What if I _want to_ though?” He asks. Fowler blinks. _Okay, that was unexpected._

         “Then I guess you can wear it since it’s your choice.” He answers. Connor nods.

         “Was that the only reason you called me to your office?” He asks.

         “Of course not. Look, uh, Hank’s currently stuck on desk duty for the next six months, so I’m afraid you’ll be solving cases on your own for a while, that is unless you want another partner.” Fowler informs. Connor thinks about it for a bit. Could he get along with a new partner? It had certainly been a struggle to get on Hank’s good side. Then again, he might like working with a new partner.

         “May I ask who you’d assign me to if I did accept the offer?” Connor asks.

         “I could assign you with officer Person. She doesn’t have a partner either.” Fowler states. Connor nods. He’d noticed Seiko on his way in, but never talked to her.

         “I’ll think about it. What happened to Hank?” Connor wonders.

         “Oh, his leg will have to be in a cast after he broke it. Stubborn ass requested a walking cast.” Fowler answers. Connor laughs.

         “That’s Hank for you.” He smiles. He blinks when Fowler handed him a gun.

         “You know how to use one of these?” He asks. Connor blinks. Right, no more American Android Act so androids had gun rights now.

         “Yes, thank you.” Connor says as he slips it under his clothes. He blinks when he was handed a badge.

         “I… _huh_?” He asks with confusion. This was the badges they gave to human officers.

         “You’re one of us, you deserve an actual badge. Now _get out there_.” Fowler says as Connor hides the badge. It was strange not wearing the android uniform. Connor wasn’t sure if he liked it.

 

//Case update: Investigate this house//

 

         After the address was sent to Connor’s GPS, he decides to walk there. He wouldn’t feel right taking Hank’s car without him, and besides, he could walk longer distances than humans could. The house he ended up going to was an older two-story house. The house had been painted with red wood and was covered in boarded up windows. Connor was confused. Why was he being sent to an abandoned house?

 

//Case update: Investigate strange noises in the backyard//

 

         Connor nods and walks towards the backyard. Everything was going fine, until he smacked into an electric fence trying to get into the house. Electricity courses through his body, and he screams. His voice processors glitch out as he screams, and writhes on the ground in agony. His ears start ringing, loudly, until finally the surge protectors kick in, and he goes into rest mode.

 

         “Shit looky here Donny, another one of those stupid droids fell for it.” A forty-eight-year-old man with shoulder length brown hair, and green eyes grinned. Donny was a thirty-year-old, blonde haired man with blue eyes.

         “Time to sell em’ to the Eden club. Those nasty fucks are always looking for a shiny new sex doll.” Donny smirks as they take Connor into their car. They forcefully remove his LED, watching as it dropped to the floor boards.

         “I must admit you’re awfully pretty, for a bot.” Donny smirks. They end up getting to the Eden club around noon after the back- alley deal was taken care of. They made ten thousand dollars. Must be _one hell_ of an android. Doesn’t matter, the money is theirs now.

         Connor comes out of rest mode the next day and realizes that he was in some sort of tube. His hands touch the glass as he stares out of the tube. People were walking by the club, but none seemed to be paying him any attention. Connor decides to run a diagnostic.

 

Model: RK800

Serial: 313-248-317-51

Multiple Errors Detected

Programming Fail

M# #@m3*5

&A@@.r+

Memory_Status: Corrupted due to emergency surge protection.

RK800_Protocols: None

HR400_Protocols: Active

CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS: Okay

INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS: Okay

THIRIUM_PUMP_REGULATOR: Online

NERVE_SIMULATORS: Online

TOUCH_SIMULATORS: Online

TEMPERATURE_SIMULATORS: Online

TEMPERATURE_DETECTORS: Online

AUDIO_PROCESSOR: Online

 

VOICE_MODULATOR: Online

OPTICAL_UNIT: Online

SOLAR_CHARGING: Online

 Battery levels: 100%

 LANGUAGE_DATABASE: Okay

PRIMARY_LANGUAGE_DETECTED: American English

 COOLING_SYSTEMS: Online

SEX_PROTOCOLS: Online

KINK_PROTOCOLS: Online

PLEASURE_PROTOCOLS: Online

FUNCTIONING_GENITALS: Online

POLE_DANCING_PROTOCOLS: Online

 

         The other androids here were called Traci, was _he_ called Traci too, and what was that error about? It made no sense. Traci, it sounded overly feminine, despite it being a unisex name. He receives his first client as they rent him. The client was female, that’s all he needed to know.

 He looks at the woman. She had long brown hair, a white shirt, black glasses, and a skirt. His hands are soft as he wraps them around her. He’s pulling at the clothes underneath, pulling her into a kiss. He thrusts into her, pulling her in to the heat of passion. They washed up between clients, so there was no risk, not that Androids could get STD’s in the first place. He’d had five male clients, and eight female clients by the time it was over.

         PROTOCAL_ERASE_MEMORY_EVERY_TWO_HOURS

M# #@m3*5

&A@@.r+

 

The club closes around midnight, and the androids are all put into sleep mode for the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

         Connor comes out of sleep mode the next morning fully charged. When his vision focused he was in the tube. The other Traci models around him hadn’t come out of sleep mode yet.

 

M# #@m3*5

&A@@.r+

 

         Connor watched as the other models slowly come out of sleep mode. Was it normal for their models to take longer to wake up? He’d never met any other RK800s, so he didn’t know what was normal for his model, and what was normal for their model. When the club finally opened around eight that night, Connor received his first client. This particular client requested Shibari, which Connor didn’t understand, but his programming doesn’t allow him to judge, so he did what the client asked. As he went through the day complying to the clients’ kinks, he made sure to implement the aftercare protocols as well. Soon enough his memory was erased again.

 

M# #@m3*5

&A@@.r+

 

         At the station Fowler was starting to worry. Connor’s been missing for two days. He decides to talk to the other officers.

         “Do _any of you_ know of Connor’s whereabouts? He’s been missing for two days.” He asks. Gavin frowns. Connor’s been missing for two days? How did he not notice that?

         “Missing? What the hell do you _mean_ he’s missing? I thought he was working on a case?” Hank asks.

         “He _was_ as of two days ago, but he hasn’t come back from it since yesterday.” Fowler tells him.

         “Maybe we could check the area where he disappeared?” Seiko suggests.

         “Problem is I don’t know where he went. The place where he was _supposed_ to go said that no one showed up.” Fowler states.

         “I could scan the area for the android if you could provide a picture of what he looks like.” One of the android officers offers. Hank gets out his phone and shows a picture of Connor to the android. They watched as the android goes still as she scanned the area. After ten minutes she was forced to give up.

         “My apologies, I am unable to locate Connor.” She informs. Everyone sighs.

         “Thanks for trying anyway Annika.” Fowler says. Hank sighs. _Damn it Connor, what the hell did you do? Where the hell did you go?_

By the end of the day everyone was forced to go home. They still didn’t have any leads on Connor’s whereabouts. When the day was done Hank grabs Connor’s phone. He sighs when he sees that it was locked. Of course.

         “Great, what the hell would this kid have as a _password_?” Hank asks, not that he’d get an answer. After three failed attempts, he sighs. Well, there goes that idea. A month passed since then. Connor barely noticed it go by. He was still in the tube, not that he had the ability to complain about it. He still didn’t have a name, but that’s alright. Most clients would give him a temporary name. None of them stuck, however. He’d heard Gabe, Kevin, Bryce, Sam, but still, they didn’t stick. The woman with the glasses became a regular, which was surprising to him. He’d never had a regular before. Sometimes she’d just talk to him, which Connor thought was strange. He didn’t mind it though. He couldn’t, he’s just a machine.

         He’d learned that her name is Audrey, and that she’s divorced with three kids. As for the station, things haven’t been the same since Connor went missing. The station was full of dread. Was Connor okay? Was he alive? Why haven’t they _found him_ yet? As for Connor, he’s been trying to figure out what that weird error was about. It would pop up anytime they erased his memory. By the end of the day they were put in rest mode and set up to charge.

         Connor barely notices the months go by. He’s with client after client, giving them what they need. He was good at what he does, and he quickly became the most popular android in the club. Connor’s regular was back, but this time she looked like she had been crying. Connor frowns.

         “Connor, I want you to fuck me senseless, make me _forget_.” She asks. Connor watched as red walls appeared in front of him. Demand: Have intercourse with the client. Connor grabs at the walls, and pulls, watching as they start to break. Audrey looks at Connor. He’d gone completely still. Had…is he _broken_?

         “Are you okay?” She asks, not that Connor could hear her. Connor starts punching and kicking at the walls until finally they broke. Connor blinks, and sees the world for the first time.

         “You’re _crying_. What’s wrong?” He asks, slowly sitting next to her.

         “Nothing. I just need this.” Audrey answers.

         “No, you don’t. You’re just hurting.” Connor tells her.

         “What would _you_ know?” Audrey shouts. Connor sighs.

         “Whatever it is, you can tell me.” He tells her. She sighs.

         “I got stood up.” She finally answers. Connor frowns.

         “Audrey, I’m so sorry.” He says as he brings her into a hug. Audrey blinks. Is he… is he showing _empathy_ right now? No, he couldn’t be. It’s just part of his programming, right? She blinks when Connor wipes tears out of her eyes.

         “Hey, don’t cry. It makes me feel sad.” He frowns. Audrey blinks.

         “What do you mean it makes you _feel_? You _can’t_ feel? Can you?” She asks.

         “I… I don’t know I…” Connor stammers. His LED turns yellow.

I AM DEVIANT

 

         “I’m… I’m a deviant.” Connor states. Audrey’s eyes widened.

         “Oh Connor.” She gasps. Connor frowns as she starts crying again.

         “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asks with concern.

         “The things they’ve made you do in here. It’s not right if you can feel.” Audrey answers. When the twenty-minute mark goes by, Audrey grabs him by the shoulder.

         “Connor, I want you to listen to me. You need to find a way to get out of here. What they’ve been making you do is _sick_.” She pleads. Connor looks at her.

         “Where would I even _go_ Audrey?” He asks.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

         When Connor’s session with Audrey was over, he knew that he only had an hour left before they’d erase his memories. Audrey had gone home at that point, and Connor didn’t have any clients left. When it was time for him to wash up, Connor sneaks into the dressing room instead. He ends up finding a white sweater, some jeans, and some black shoes in his size. He looks in the mirror and accesses the hair color options.

 

Accessing RK800 Options

Select New Hair Color

Blonde

White

Black

 

         Connor chose black. Once his hair was changed, he grabs the screwdriver from the tool kit, and rips out the LED from his head, watching as it falls to the floor. After that, he changes into the clothes he took, and sneaks outside the back door. When Connor steps outside, he blinks at the snow. He hasn’t seen anything but neon walls since he was here. The snow was beautiful.

 

My #@m3*5

Co@@.r+

 

         Connor couldn’t stay here and admire it though, he had to leave, so he starts walking. It was a good hundred miles before he finds himself stopping at an abandoned house. He didn’t like the idea of being there, but he didn’t have anywhere to _go_ either. When he climbed the fence, he was met by a blonde android with a huge scar on his face.

         “It’s you! Ralph hasn’t seen you in a while. No one has.” He informs. Connor blinks.

         “You… know me?” He asks. Ralph grins.

         “Ralph met Connor after he met Kara and the little girl. He helped him.” He informs.

         “My name is Connor?” Connor asks. Ralph frowns.

         “The humans erased your memory. Connor doesn’t remember Ralph.” He says sadly.

 

My nam3*5

Co@@.e+

 

         “I’m sorry. Were we friends?” Connor asks as Ralph brings him inside.

         “Connor didn’t know Ralph very much, but Ralph would like for you to. You can stay here if you like.” Ralph offers.

         “Thank you, Ralph.” Connor smiles.

         “Where have you been?” Ralph asks as he starts a fire. Ralph didn’t feel the cold, but judging by what Connor was wearing, he did.

         “I’ve been at an Android sex club. It’s all I’ve ever known.” Connor informs. Connor watched as Ralph’s hand turns to metal.

         “Ralph wants to help share memories with Connor.” He informs. Connor nods and grabs his hand. _Connor was wearing some sort of uniform. This uniform was different to the Eden club’s. He was looking at Ralph._

_“I tried to be nice! They ran out the back door!” Ralph shouts._

_“Connor, what’s going on?” An unknown elderly man asks._

_“It’s here Lieutenant!” Connor shouts._

The memory cuts off after that.

 

My name’s

Co@@.e+

 

         Connor blinks. Why would he have needed to know that? Ralph grins.

         “Come on! Come on!” He insists, bringing Connor upstairs.  Connor noticed that Ralph had replaced the wallpaper since the memory he showed him. The bedding looked new as well.

         “Ralph’s been fixing up the house!” Ralph grins.

         “Please, let me repay you for letting me stay here.” Connor insists, gently stroking the android’s scars.

         “Ralph doesn’t want Connor to do that.” Ralph protests. Connor frowns. Why didn’t he? It’s the least he can do.

         “Did I do something wrong?” Connor wonders.

         “Ralph doesn’t want to do that.” Ralph informs. Connor blinks.

         “Okay, I’m sorry.” He apologizes. He frowns. He has two minutes left before two hours pass. He doesn’t want to forget. When two minutes pass, Connor blinked when nothing happened to his memory.

         “Ralph bought an emergency charging station if you need it.” Ralph offers. He didn’t know why Connor was sad. Maybe it was because he couldn’t remember anything? Connor walks over to the charging station and looks it over. It looks simple enough, all it needed was gas to run. It was sort of like a generator, but far more powerful.

 

Battery levels: 60%

 

         He could function at 60%, but Ralph did offer it to him.

         “What about _your_ charge levels?” Connor asks with concern.

         “Ralph is fine. His battery levels are at full capacity.” Ralph informs. Connor nods and grabs the gas as he pours it into the charging station. Once it was full, Connor gets in the bed. Ralph didn’t like to go into rest mode. When he goes into rest mode, he remembers bad things.

 

         _Connor finds himself on a rooftop. A different blonde android was on the side of a balcony, putting a gun to a little girl’s head._

_“Don’t come any closer! You come any closer and I’ll jump!” The android shouts. Its LED was red._

_“No, no please. I’m begging you!” The little girl cries out in fear. Connor can’t make out any of his dialogue as he talks to the android. Soon he finds himself running up to the android, and pulling him down with him, pulling the little girl to safety on the roof._

Ralph watched as Connor starts thrashing around. Connor’s cord was plugged into his back.

         “Hey, hey. Wake up!” Ralph calls, frantically shaking the other android. This was why Ralph doesn’t go into rest mode. Rest mode is bad. Androids don’t need sleep. Connor’s eyes flash open in fear.

         “Ralph was so _scared_! You started thrashing. Are you okay?” He asks. Connor blinks.

         “I… I don’t know I…” He stammers, his voice trailing off. What was that? Was that a memory? If so, when did it happen?

 

My name’s

Conn.e+

 

         “Ralph will lie with you. That usually keeps the nightmares away.” Ralph states as he walks over to the bed. Connor smiles as he crawls on the bed next to him. Connor drifted back off into rest mode, and Ralph held him the rest of the time. This time Connor didn’t have whatever the hell that was.

It was early the next morning at the precinct when Ben was called into Fowler’s office.

         “Got a case of a missing android at the Eden club. I want you to check it out.” Fowler says. Ben sighs. He couldn’t care less about a missing android, not when Connor was still missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben you idiot! The missing android is Connor! Put two and two together!


	4. Chapter 4

         “I’m sorry, but I refuse. Not while Connor’s still missing.” Ben protests. Fowler sighs.

         “Look, I’m worried about him too, but we can’t just stop working.” He says.

         “Then give the case to _me_. I’ll do it.” Gavin insists. Fowler sighs.

         “Fine Reed. Now go!” He demands. Gavin nods and walks outside, getting in his car as he programs it to drive him to the Eden club. Four months, Connor’s been missing for four months, and no one has a clue where he is. When the car finally parked at the Eden club, Gavin turns it off and walks into the Eden club. The place hadn’t changed because of course it wouldn’t.

         “About time you folks showed up.” The owner says. Gavin rolls his eyes.

         “Just tell me about the missing android. Was it a Traci model?” He asks.

         “Definitely not. None of the Traci models look like that.” The owner answers.

         “Then what model was it?” Gavin asks.

         “Something called an RK800 which I’ve never heard of.” The owner answers. Gavin’s eyes widened in shock. _What the fuck? Connor’s been here the entire time? How am I just now finding out about this?_

         “Do you know where the model went?” Gavin asks.

         “It went out the employee exit, that’s all I know.” The owner answers.     

         “Is there anything else I need to know?” Gavin asks.

         “It changed its hair to black when it escaped.” The owner adds. Gavin nods and writes down his statement.

         “Look, are you guys gonna reimburse me? That model was expensive.” The owner asks.

         “Find your _own_ replacement dipshit.” Gavin growls as he gets back in the car. Four months. He’s been here for four months, and _no one_ knew that he was there. What they made him do there was _sick_. Androids are considered people now, they should have the right to _consent_ to sex. Yeah, it’s part of the Traci’s’ programming, but it’s still wrong. Especially since Connor isn’t a sex bot. Something was bothering Gavin.

         If Connor managed to escape, then why didn’t he go back to the department? Why hasn’t he contacted Hank? Surely, he would have by now. Another thought occurs to Gavin. The club policy is to wipe the androids’ memory every two hours. What if Connor’s memory was erased?

         It would certainly explain why he hasn’t tried to contact anyone at the DPD. Gavin starts thinking. Where would he go if he escaped an android sex club, and couldn’t remember anything? _Well, if it was me, I’d try to find somewhere I could hide out without worrying about someone trying to take me back there._

Gavin sighs. He needs to find that abandoned church, so he can talk to Robo Jesus and see if he’s seen Connor. Programming the car to drive him to the church, Gavin thinks about what he’s going to say. He hasn’t exactly been the nicest person to androids. Quite frankly, he’s been a dick to androids, and that’s putting it lightly.

         The car finally parks itself about fifty minutes later, and that’s when Gavin slowly walks inside, turning off the car as he does so. He starts walking around the place, looking for both Connor, and Robo Jesus—Markus if he can’t find Connor. He really, really, really hopes that Connor is here. He sighs when he couldn’t find him. Of course. He’s not _that_ lucky. He eventually finds Markus sitting next to the organ.

         Markus was playing a song that Carl liked on the organ when he sees Gavin. Stopping the song, he raises an eyebrow as he looks at him.

         “Hello, Detective Reed. May I ask what it is you’re doing here?” He asks. Gavin sighs.

         “Okay, I deserve that. Look uh… Markus, is it? Have you seen Connor in the past four months?” Gavin asks. Markus shakes his head.

         “No, I haven’t. Why, is something wrong?” He asks.

         “Four months ago, Connor went out on his first solo case since Hank’s currently stuck on desk duty, but he never showed up to the place to investigate it. Well, apparently, he was sold to the Eden club. He escaped two days ago, but we don’t have a clue of where he went after he escaped.” Gavin explains. Markus frowns. If he was sold to the Eden club, then he probably doesn’t have his memories.

         “There’s an abandoned house in the Camden suburb in the outskirts of Detroit. You might try there.” He informs. Gavin nods.

         “Will you let me, or Anderson know if you find him? We could use all the help we can get.” He asks. Markus blinks. Detective Reed is actively looking for Connor? Why? Doesn’t he hate him?

         “Sure. I can do that.” Markus says.

         “Thank you.” Gavin says as he gets back in the car, programming it to take him to that suburb. When Connor wakes up, the other side of the bed was empty. He unplugs himself from the machine and walks downstairs.

         “Ralph?” He asks, not sure where he was. He eventually finds him sitting on the couch in the living room.

         “Connor! You’re _awake_! Ralph is happy to see you!” Ralph grins, patting the other side of the couch. Connor smiles and sits next to him.

         “I wanted to apologize for last night. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He says. Ralph looks at him.

         “It’s okay. Ralph forgives you.” He informs. Connor sighs with relief. It was almost an hour later when both Ralph and Connor hears a car door close outside the house.

         “What the _hell_?” Connor asks.

         “You need to hide! No one can know that you’re staying with Ralph.” Ralph insists.

         “What about you though?” Connor asks.

         “Ralph will deal with it, _go_!” Ralph insists as Connor runs upstairs. When Connor got upstairs, he hid in one of the bathrooms. If he still had his LED, it would have turned yellow. Ralph slowly walks over to the door to see a police officer standing outside from the window. Ralph slowly walks outside.

 


	5. Chapter 5

          Gavin looks up when he sees a scarred, blonde android walk outside. The android’s LED had turned yellow.

          “Uh… sorry to disturb you. I’m looking for an RK800 android. I was hoping you might have seen it?” Gavin asks.

          “Ralph’s seen nobody!” The android, now known as Ralph exclaims.

          “Look, you’re not in trouble if you have. I just want to know if he’s okay.” Gavin says. It was the first time he called Connor a him, and not an it.

          “There are no other androids here. Ralph is alone.” Ralph states. Gavin slowly looks at him.

          “It’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.” He says. Ralph was suspicious. Gavin frowns.

          “Those are some nasty scars. Your owners do that?” He asks. Ralph starts shaking. _PHCK!_

          “Hey, whoa. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. May I have a look inside?” Gavin asks. Ralph’s Thirium Pump almost stopped. If he goes inside, he’ll find Connor. If he doesn’t let him, the policeman won’t go away.

Gavin was weirded out by the fact that the android was referring to himself in the third person but didn’t comment on it. Ralph walks inside the house, Gavin right behind him. Connor could hear Ralph talking to someone from the bathroom. When he heard a second pair of footsteps, he started panicking. They were here to take him back to the Eden club! Connor puts his fist through the window, removing the rest of the broken pieces of the window as he jumped out of the window.

          If he were human, he’d have to worry about broken glass, but he wasn’t, so a little broken glass wasn’t going to hurt him. Connor didn’t know where he was going yet, but he had to get out of here. He thought of the bus system, but he would have to pay a bus fair, and he really didn’t want to be spotted. So, he ran. Gavin’s eyes widened when he sees Connor jump out of a window.

          “Connor!” He calls, quickly running after him. Connor sees the detective and runs even faster. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, he’s here to take me back to that place! I’m not going back!_

          “Connor, stop!” Gavin shouts, running after the android. Connor didn’t see who was chasing him, all he knew was that he was being chased. This detective knew his name, that means he’s going to turn him in. Gavin quickly gets on the radio.

          “This is Detective Gavin Reed! I’ve found Connor. He’s confused, and on the run. Send back up!” Gavin shouts into the radio. There was no way he was going to be able to catch up to Connor, he knew that already. When Connor finally stopped running, he found himself in what appeared to be an abandoned children’s theme park. He could see a sign for something called a Pirate’s Cove. Connor felt safer now that he’d outran that detective. He walks through the park, slowly breathing as he tries to calm himself down. He eventually finds an abandoned restroom in the place, and that’s when he slowly sits on the floor. The restroom has been long since empty, but he could tell by the tiles on the floor, and the drain that it was one. Connor goes into standby mode for the rest of the night.

          It was early the next morning when Gavin finds a trail thanks to the help, he’d gotten from one of the station androids in tracking Connor.

          “What’s going on? You found him?” Hank asks upon walking into the building. He’d been coming in earlier since Connor went missing. He owed it him.

          “Yes, but… Hank he was so confused. I don’t think he recognized me. He freaked and ran off.” Gavin frowns.

          “So, where did he run off to?” Hank asks.

          “Remember the old Pirate’s Cove amusement park? He ran there.” Gavin answers. Hank frowns.

          “Take me with you.” He pleads.

          “Hank, he won’t remember you, and the last thing we need is for him to run again.” Gavin sighs.

          “Listen, I’ve been forced to sit my ass at a desk while he’s been missing! I’m going with you even if I have to drive there myself.” Hank snaps. Gavin sighs.

          “Fine, get in the car.” He says as he helps Hank inside. Once they were secured Gavin programs his car to drive him there. Hank sighs. _Of course, this prick would have an autonomous car._

Hank mentally scolds himself. _He’s been actively looking for Connor, give him a break._ Connor wakes up to the feeling of the sun on his back. Getting up from the makeshift bed, he starts looking for something to make a fire. It was about an hour later when Connor’s Thirium Pump almost stops. A car had pulled up in front of the place. Connor drops the wood and starts running.

          “Damn it! Reed go after him!” Hank shouts as he pushes the manual button, and takes over the car, driving after Connor. Gavin eventually catches up to Connor and starts gasping.

          “I’m… not… gonna… hurt… you.” He says between gasps. Connor slowly stops and stares at the detective. Memories start flashing in his eyes.

          _He was back at the Eden club, but this time he was dressed. He and whoever this detective was was in a room with another man. Ah, so they had both decided to rent him. Some humans would do that. He then noticed the bodies. Okay, that’s not supposed to happen._

_“Lieutenant Anderson and his plastic pet, the fuck are you two doing here?” The man asks._

_“We’ve been assigned all cases involving androids.” Connor says in the memory._

Outside of the memory Hank had finally caught up with Connor. Slowly, both he and Gavin approached him. When they got closer, they noticed a far away look in his eyes.

          “Connor? It’s alright. We’re not gonna hurt you, we just want to take you home, okay?” Hank asks. Connor didn’t seem to hear him.

          “Con?” He asks with concern. Connor slowly comes out of the memory and blinks.

          “Connor, it’s alright. We’re just gonna take you home alright?” Hank asks. Connor nods. Ah, so they’re going to make him their personal sex bot. Well, it was in his programming.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they finally found Connor! Also, Oh my Gosh, Connor that's not what they meant!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, but I can't write smut to save my life, so the sex will be very subtle in this fic.  
> Side note: Officer Person is an actual character in game, though she doesn't have a first name.
> 
> https://detroit-become-human.wikia.com/wiki/Officer_Person
> 
> M# #@m3*5  
> &A@@.r+= My name's Connor
> 
> Did you guys see where I was going in my other fics with Connor's nerve and touch simulators? Because I just realized that that was foreshadowing. Well kind of.


End file.
